lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.04 Walkabout Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: David Fury | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- eye opens. Shot of him lying on beach, angle up from his feet. Shot of engine still turning; Shannon screaming; Locke looking around; Jin screaming; Locke wiggling his toe, grabbing his shoe, moving slowly. Sound of dog barking. Shot of Locke awake in the dark, looking around the crash area. Pans to Walt and Michael. MICHAEL: Walt, you gotta keep that dog quiet. WALT: I don't know what's wrong with him. Come on, Vincent, cut that out. of the dog dragging Walt by the leash out of their sleeping area. He goes over by Boone and Shannon who wake up. MICHAEL: Sorry, hey, sorry, sorry. of Jin and Sun waking up. Sound of rummaging in the plane; Sayid looking around for what's wrong; sound of grunting; Hurley and Claire looking around; Charlie, redshirt waking up; Jack running up to where everyone else is. Kate sitting up. More sounds of rummaging, growling. KATE: What is it? CLAIRE: Somebody's in there. SAYID: Everyone in there's dead. JACK: Sawyer. SAWYER: Right behind you, Jackass. pulls a little flashlight out of his pocket and goes toward the plane. Sawyer follows with a big flashlight. KATE: Jack? of inside plane. They are trying to see inside into the dark. SAWYER: I'm gonna shed some light on this thing. see the animal look over it's shoulder. JACK: Run. all start running. HURLEY: Oh crud, now what? helping Claire. Boone helping Shannon. Jin helping Sun. Sawyer with Kate. Somebody knocks Charlie down. Jack helps Charlie. Shot of three boars running into the woods. SAYID: They're gone. CHARLIE: What the bloody hell was that? LOCKE: Boars. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack doctoring a scrape on Charlie's side. JACK: Those boars were looking to feed. We have to get rid of the bodies. CHARLIE: Bury them? There's a whole bunch in there. SAYID: More than twenty. Digging will be difficult without shovels. JACK: We're not burying them. We need to burn them. KATE: They're people. JACK: I know they're people, Kate. SAYID: Burning the remains, they deserve better than that. JACK: Better than what? Being eaten by wild animals? Because that's what's going to happen. Any bodies we bury are not going to stay buried for very long. Look, I know this seems harsh, but that fuselage in the sun -- it's not about what they deserve. They're gone, and we're not. SAYID: What you say may be true, but for us to decide how these people are laid to rest -- it's not right. No regard for their wishes? Their religions? JACK: We don't have time to sort out everybody's god. CHARLIE: Really, last I heard we were positively made of time. JACK: Look, I'm not happy about it either, but we crashed a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. It's been 4 days, no one's come. Tomorrow morning we need everyone to start gathering up wood, dried brush, and turn that fuselage into a furnace. Wait until the sun goes down tomorrow night before we start the fire. exits CHARLIE: If he's so eager to burn the bodies why are we waiting until sundown? KATE: He's hoping someone will see it. of Sayid at the beach with electronic equipment. Kate approaches. KATE: Looks like I'm not the only who couldn't sleep last night. SAYID: There are better things to do with my time than collect firewood. KATE: You don't agree with Jack. What are you making? SAYID: Too soon to talk about. I'm not sure it will even work. KATE: You're trying to pick up the transmission aren't you? The one we heard on the transceiver. SAYID: If the French woman's transmission has truly been playing on a loop for 16 years then there must be a power source on the island. A significant one. KATE: And you can find it? SAYID: Hypothetically, yes. I'm making an antenna of sorts. With a few of these mounted at different points on the island I may be able to use the transceiver to triangulate the signal, find out where it's coming from. KATE: So what can I do to help? SAYID: It appears you are as anxious to get off this island as I am. looks down. Shot of Michael walking back from getting wood, coming to beach. Shot of Locke with a silver case. WALT camera: Good boy, good job Vincent. MICHAEL: Hey, hey, where you going man? WALT: Nowhere, I just thought I'd see what Mr. Locke was doing. MICHAEL: Hey, why don't you help your dad with the wood. I'm sure Mr. Locke doesn't want a kid hanging around him all day anyway. WALT: At least he talks to me. Come on, Vincent. of feet, a backpack, a scuffle. HURLEY: What's your problem? Hand them over. SAWYER: How about no? HURLEY: There's other people here or don't you give a crap? SAWYER: Well if one of us wouldn't eat more than his fair share. . . HURLEY: Oh that's bull and you know it. You're not happy unless you're screwing over everybody. . . SAWYER: Hey don't patronize me, pork pie. the background we can hear someone saying knock it off. JACK [entering: Guys, knock it off. SAWYER: Stay out of this metro. and Sayid come and break up the fight. JACK: What's going on? HURLEY: Jethro here's hoarding the last of the peanuts. SAWYER: My own stash. I found it in there. JACK: What about the rest of the food? HURLEY: There is no rest of the food, dude. We kind of -- ate it all. SHANNON: What? of everyone looking shocked and bummed. JACK: Okay everybody, just calm down. SAYID: We can find food. There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance. SAWYER down in an airplane seat: And exactly how are we going to find this sustenance. knife is thrown into the seat next the one Sawyer is sitting in. Everyone looks back at Locke. LOCKE: We hunt. grabs the knife. KATE: How'd you get that knife on the plane? LOCKE: Checked it. JACK the knife back to Locke: You either have very good aim, or very bad aim, Mr.. . .. MICHAEL: Locke. His name is Locke. JACK: Okay Mr. Locke, what is it that we're hunting? LOCKE: We know there are wild boar on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The one's that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit it's throat. SAWYER Jack: And you gave him his knife back? JACK: Well, if you've got a better idea. SAWYER: Better than the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I ever heard. opens his case which is full of knives. Everyone looks like "okay"???? HURLEY: Who is this guy? FLASHBACK hear the sound of a phone ringing, and see Locke in an office, answering it. LOCKE: Yes? GL12: Col. Locke is this line secure? looks around like he's checking if anyone's listening. LOCKE: Line secure GL12, go ahead. GL12: Target area is acquired. Maneuvers are a go for 13:00 hours. Repeat: we are a go. LOCKE: Roger that. We'll convene at the usual rendezvous point at 13:00 hours. RANDY boss: Locke. I told you I need those TPS reports done by noon today. Not 12:30, not 12:15, noon. shot of a bunch of cubicles. LOCKE: I heard you the first time, Randy. RANDY: And no personal calls during office hours, Col. of Locke crunching numbers. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Kate slipping a knife into a sheath at her waist. Jack enters. JACK: So? Hunting boar, now, huh? KATE: Who says it's my first time boar hunting? JACK: Uh-huh. Tell me something, how come every time there's a hike into the heart of darkness you sign up? You know what's in there. KATE: Actually, I don't. And neither do you. JACK: What's your feel on our new friend? KATE: Seems to know what he's doing. JACK: Call me paranoid, but anyone who packs a suitcase full of knives? KATE: If I didn't know any better, I'd say your worried about me, Jack. JACK: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a problem staying in one place for very long, Kate. So, you want to tell me why you're really going? KATE the antenna to Jack: Sayid gave me this so he can triangulate the distress signal we heard -- find the source. JACK: This isn't about boars. KATE: I'm a vegetarian. of Walt of Michael. WALT: But, why can't I come? MICHAEL: Because I said so. of Sun walking with some plants. MICHAEL Sun's attention: Hi, hi, excuse me. Um, I am going off, away, to hunt, and um, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on my boy, Walt. And, I'm Michael. Anyway, could you watch him for me, until I come back? SUN: Oh. says something in Korean. MICHAEL: Sorry I don't understand, but you're cool with this, right? her the okay sign with his hand SUN and gives the okay sign. WALT: I don't need a babysitter. MICHAEL: Come on, Vincent needs you here. And, hey, cheer up. This will give me a chance to get to know your friend Mr. Locke a little better. SUN: something in Korean to Walt. WALT: Yeah, whatever. of Jack stacking wood, Claire enters. CLAIRE: Excuse me. Doctor? JACK: Claire, right? How's the to her belly. CLAIRE: Oh, he's good, yeah, thanks. Um, I thought maybe you should see this hands him a stack of papers. Someone found it in there. They're collecting all the belongings. They're wedding plans for Steve and Kristin. There were on the plane sitting a couple of rows behind me. I remember because they looked so happy. JACK: I don't understand, Claire, what am I supposed to do with this? CLAIRE: Oh, well, um, some of us were wondering if maybe we should do some kind of memorial service, or something. You could lead it. JACK: Uh, no, I don' think it. . . CLAIRE: Well, you know, just a few words, or we could just read their names from passports, and drivers. . . JACK: Look, it's not my thing. CLAIRE: Oh, okay. Maybe I'll do it. JACK: Yeah, sounds fine. Whatever everybody wants. of Boone looking at Rose sitting alone on the beach away from everyone. BOONE Shannon: That woman's still sitting there. SHANNON looking up from a crossword she's doing: Mmmhmmm. BOONE: Her husband was on the plane. SHANNON: Right. BOONE: Are you even listening to me? SHANNON: What's a four letter word for I don't care. BOONE: I just think somebody should go talk to her. SHANNON: I nominate you, Captain America. You just can't help yourself, can you? BOONE: Yeah, well, at least you don't have to worry about starving with me taking care of you. SHANNON: I'm not going to starve. BOONE: Right, what are you going to eat? SHANNON: The ocean's full of fish. BOONE: I hate to break it to you -- the ocean is not going to take your gold card. SHANNON: You really don't think I can't catch a fish? of Locke in the jungle digging in the ground with his knife. KATE: You find something? LOCKE: The ground here has been rooted up. That's how boars get the majority of their food, they dig. Afterwards they generally wallow in the dirt, rub up against the trees, scoring them with their tusks. MICHAEL: Okay. So what's all that mean? LOCKE: Means we're close. of Charlie getting drugs out of his baggie. Close up of hands. Shannon appears. SHANNON: Hi. CHARLIE: Hi. (putting the drugs back in his pocket). Shannon, right? SHANNON: Yeah. Are you doing anything? CHARLIE: Me? No, I was just, uh. What are you doing? SHANNON: I was just going to go for a walk. Do you want to come? CHARLIE: Yeah, Yes, sure. SHANNON: Can I ask you something? CHARLIE: Oh, I wondered when this was going to come up. Yes, I'm the bass guitarist in D. . . SHANNON: Do you know anything about fishing? CHARLIE: What? Fishing? My grand-dad used to take me out, taught me everything he knows. Everything he knew, he's dead now, god rest his soul. Yeah, I'm like a. . . I'm a fishing fiend. I mean England's an island so I just throw it in and. . . fish. SHANNON: Good. of wheelchair being used as a wheelbarrow for wood. Boone enters toward Jack. BOONE: Hey doc, you got a second? JACK: What's up? BOONE: The woman's been sitting over there by herself. Maybe she's having trouble dealing with her husband? I don't think she's had anything to eat or drink. Think maybe you can go talk to her? JACK: Why me? I'm not a psychiatrist. I mean, maybe you should. . . BOONE: I just thought you might want to do it. You're the one that saved her life. of Rose holding a wedding band around her neck. Jack enters with water and puts a blanket around her shoulders. JACK: Hi. Rose, right? Remember me, seat 23A? I'm the guy that told you not to worry about the turbulence. Everybody's getting pretty worried about you, Rose. If you want to be alone that's fine, but you have to take care of yourself. You should really drink. Okay. We don't have to talk. Let's just sit for a while. Locke and Michael in jungle. KATE: Your son, how's he handling all of this? MICHAEL: A hell of a lot better than I am. KATE: You must be proud. He's a brave kid. MICHAEL: Yeah. I can't take credit for that. I wasn't part of his life. Till his mother passed away, two weeks ago. KATE: I'm sorry. I didn't know. MICHAEL: That's okay. There were living in Sydney the past couple of years. I flew out last week, you know, to go get him. What were you doing in Australia? of Locke, listening to boar noises. LOCKE: Shhh. sees tusk marks on a tree. Gives hand signals to direct the others. MICHAEL: Hey, quit giving us the steal signal. boar suddenly runs at them. Locke gets Kate out of the way. Michael gets gored. Michael screaming. Locke laying on the ground with knife sticking up phallically. Kate helps Michael. Same ankle-up shot of Locke as when he comes to on the beach. He doesn't move right away. Michael is moaning. KATE: He's bad. FLASHBACK GL12: Move. You've got to move Col. of an army game like Risk. GL12: Your troops are across enemy lines. of Locke in an office break room. LOCKE: Patience, the quality which you lack, GL12, is the hallmark of a leader. walks in the break room. RANDY: Hallmark, huh? Tell me more about being a leader, Locke. While you're at it, tell me about this Col. thing. I cruised your file in human resources, you've never been in any of the armed forces. LOCKE: I'm just playing a game, Randy. It's my lunch hour, I can play a game. RANDY: Well, tell me, what's a Walkabout? from a brochure: "Experience the dream journeys of the fabled Australian Outback." LOCKE: You have no right taking that off my desk. RANDY: So, you wander around hunting and gathering food, right? On foot? LOCKE: Not that you would understand, but a Walkabout is a journey of spiritual renewal, where one derives strength from the earth. And becomes inseparable from it. I have vacation days, I'm going, Randy. I've already made a reservation. GL12: Wow. John you're really doing it, huh? You tell Helen yet? RANDY: Helen? Well, what's this Locke, you've actually got a woman in your life. LOCKE: That's none of your business. RANDY: What is it with you Locke? Why do you torture yourself? I mean, imagining you're some hunter? Walkabouts? Wake up, you can't do any of that. LOCKE: Norman Croucher. RANDY: What? Norman what? LOCKE: Norman Croucher. Norman Croucher, double amputee, no legs. He climbed to the top of Mt. Everest. Why? It was his destiny. RANDY: That's what you think you've got, old man? Destiny? LOCKE: Just don't tell me what I can't do. KATE camera at first: He's hurt. John? Can you hear me? Locke? is still lying there. KATE: John you okay? from the foot angle again. KATE: Locke? LOCKE moving: I'm fine. I'm fine Helen, I just got the wind knocked out of me is all. KATE: Helen? LOCKE: What? KATE: You called me Helen. LOCKE: Did I? is tending to Michael, making a tourniquet. LOCKE: Which way did that boar go? KATE: Michael's hurt. We have to get him back to camp. LOCKE: Yeah, you take him back to camp. I'm going to get that boar. looks shocked. KATE: What are you talking about? LOCKE: I'm fine. I can do this. KATE: John, you can't. LOCKE: Don't tell me what I can't do. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Hurley and Charlie in the surf trying to fish with a stick with a piece of airplane shrapnel. CHARLIE: Did you get it? HURLEY: Dude, quit asking me that. CHARLIE: Sorry. You, you said you knew how to fish. HURLEY: Yeah, off the Santa Monica pier with my old man and a fishing pole and bait. Never had to try and poke one with a sharp stick. CHARLIE: Well, I really appreciate you trying to help me out, thanks. HURLEY: Anything to keep me far away from that fuselage and that freakin' redneck jerk. spears again and misses Crap, crap, crap, son of a. . . CHARLIE: Can I have a go? HURLEY: Knock yourself out. Here comes one. Put your weight into it. Now, you see it? Wait for it, wait. . . now. lunges and misses. Dude, you've got to try to pin it. CHARLIE: You see how close I was? No, you just have to corner it. of Sayid on the beach with a hand full of wires, next to Claire sorting through stuff. CLAIRE: Excuse me, your name's Sayid, right? SAYID: Yes. CLAIRE: I just found this. It's got your name on it. hands him an envelope. SAYID: I thought I'd lost this. Thank you. CLAIRE: Sure. opens the envelope which has pictures of a woman, he rubs his thumb over a picture of her face. Shot of Jack and Rose. ROSE: His fingers swell. JACK: Sorry? ROSE: Bernard, my husband, his hands swell up whenever we fly. JACK: The altitude. ROSE: He started having me hold onto his wedding ring whenever we took a plane trip. Always wore it around my neck for safe keeping. Just until we landed. You know, doctor, you don't have to keep your promise. JACK: Promise? ROSE: The one you gave me on the plane. The one you made me -- to keep me company until my husband got back from the restroom. I'm letting you off the hook. JACK: Well, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. Rose, you shouldn't be out here alone. You're suffering from Post Traumatic Shock. ROSE: Aren't we all? JACK: Yeah, I guess we are. ROSE: You have a nice way about you. A good soul, patient, caring. I suppose that's why you became a doctor. JACK: Thanks but I was just kind of born into it. Family business. of Locke out hunting alone. FLASHBACK is in his bed in a studio apartment talking on the phone. LOCKE: I have never felt so alive. Getting to finally tell Randy off was. . . life changing. I mean it, now I'm free to do all those things I ever wanted to do. Things that I know I was destined to do, like we talked about Helen. HELEN: That's wonderful John. I'm happy for you, really. LOCKE: I haven't even told you the best part. reaches over and turns a machine off by his bed You remember the authentic aboriginal Walkabout? HELEN: Sure. That's all you've talked about for weeks. LOCKE: Yeah, well, I'm going to do it. I'm flying to Australia at the end of the week. And I've, uh. I bought two tickets. Helen? HELEN: John, we've talked about this. I like you and I've enjoyed talking with you these past few months. LOCKE: 8 months. HELEN: I'm not allowed to meet customers. LOCKE: Customer? Is that what I am to you? HELEN: This isn't really normal. I mean, it isn't what I do. I don't know, maybe you should find a. . . I don't know. . . a therapist? LOCKE: I have a therapist. HELEN: John. LOCKE: I thought you understood Helen. You know me better than anyone. HELEN: John, if we talk any longer, I'm going to have to charge you for another hour. That's another 89.95 and . . . LOCKE: Look, I don't care about the money. I just. . . HELEN: I'm sorry John, I've got to go. LOCKE hear the click of the hang up: Helen, Helen. Helen! slams the phone down several times. on the island Kate is helping Michael back to camp. They stop. KATE: Hey, hey wait a minute. Rest here for a minute. is taking off her backpack and over-shirt. MICHAEL: I thought the guy with the gimpy leg should be deciding when we rest. What are you doing? KATE: Trying to boost the transceiver signal. I'm going to climb this tree and attach the antenna. MICHAEL: You're going to climb that? KATE: Yeah. Don't worry. I've climbed a lot worse. climbs the tree; shot of Locke hiking; Michael adjusting his bandage; Kate taking the antenna out of her pack. Everything shakes and we hear the metallic/growling noise. Kate drops the antenna. Kate sees the monster going toward Locke. KATE: Locke. of Locke in the jungle. He hears the sound of boars and starts to run toward them. Then we can hear the metallic sound and see the trees moving. Locke halts and looks up, backs away a bit. Camera is monster POV looking at Locke. Close up of Locke looking amazed. COMMERCIAL BREAK of people on the beach, Claire, Sawyer. Sawyer Claire: Hey, uh, these were, um. I found these the other day when I was. . . Alright, just, just take them. hands her a stack of wallets CLAIRE: Thank you. see Walt and Sun on the beach. Sun is breaking a piece of a plant off. WALT: What is that? shows Walt how to brush his teeth with it. WALT: Oh, I get it. It's like toothpaste. SUN: says something in Korean that sounds like chia. WALT: Chia? of Kate helping Michael back. Hurley runs up. WALT: Dad? HURLEY: So, like, what happened out there? WALT: Your leg's all messed up. Does it hurt? MICHAEL: It's okay, not as bad as it looks. SAWYER: The mighty huntress returns. What's for dinner, hon. . . KATE: Not now. WALT: So, it was like a boar fight? MICHAEL: Not too much of a fight. It was more like me getting gored. WALT: So, um, where's Mr. Locke? of Boone walking up to Shannon BOONE: I don't think the hunt went very well. The bald guy never game back. SHANNON: Wait, they didn't bring back any food at all? BOONE: Did you hear what I just said? Somebody might have died out there. SHANNON: Well, we're all going to die if somebody doesn't do something. CHARLIE approaching: There you are. As promised, you and I will be dining of fresh catch of the day. SHANNON squealing: Oh my god! CHARLIE: I hope you don't mind al fresco. It was no problem. You know what, that one actually gave me a hell of a tussle, but you have to get inside the mind of the fish, you know. BOONE: I don't believe you. CHARLIE: I got it in the shallows, I cornered it. SHANNON Boone: What's the matter? Can't stand to see me fending for myself? BOONE Charlie: I'm sorry, seriously. CHARLIE: No, it's okay. SHANNON: What are you apologizing to him for? BOONE: For you. For using him -- using this poor guy like you use everyone else. SHANNON: Oh, whatever. BOONE: Somewhere in that twisted little brain, you think this proves that you can take care of yourself. and Boone walk away from Charlie. SHANNON: I told you I'd catch a fish, didn't I? BOONE camera, shot is on Charlie's sad reaction: That's low Shannon, even for you. SHANNON: Oh, go rescue a baby bird or something. of Jack and Rose on the beach. JACK: Rose, after the sun goes down, we're going to burn the fuselage. It's just something that we have to do. There's going to be a memorial service back at the camp for those -- for those who didn't make it. For everyone to say goodbye. ROSE: I'd like to be there for that. JACK: Okay. get up to go. Maybe if you'd like to say something, you know, about your husband. ROSE: What? JACK: I'm just saying if you wanted to say goodbye to Bernard. ROSE: Doctor, my husband is not dead. JACK: Rose, he was in the tail section of the plane. It broke off in mid-flight. I'm sorry, but everyone who was in the rear of the plane's gone. ROSE: They're probably thinking the same thing about us. does a double-take. Sees a man in a suit and white shoes standing under a tree on the beach. He walks toward it. ROSE: Doctor? You coming? looks back and the man is gone. of Sayid with some equipment, Kate walks up and hands him the broken antenna. KATE: I'm sorry. I guess should've gotten a warranty. SAYID: I suppose I'll just try again. Of course, I have no welding iron, no rivets, scorched wiring. And it seems I must continue to lie to anyone who asks me what it is I'm actually doing. the antenna down angrily. KATE: Sayid, we'll try it again. SAYID calmly: We'll try it again. JACK entering: Kate. SAYID: Excuse me. exits JACK for Kate's face: You okay? KATE: Is this when you say "I told you so?" JACK: No, I'm not big on rubbing it in. KATE: Locke, um. Locke's gone. That thing, it was moving in his direction. There wasn't time. toward another part of the beach What's going on? JACK: The fuselage is ready to go. Some of the others decided, um. . . I guess there's going to be some words said over the fire, names read, I think. KATE: That's good. I just don't think they're ready to hear about some of the things we've. . . suddenly runs off. KATE: Jack? runs into the woods a little ways. Kate follows. We see Locke dragging a boar out of the woods. JACK: Locke. looking at each other. COMMERCIAL BREAK of everyone around by the fuselage. The memorial. CLAIRE: Judith Martha Wexler from Denton, TX, guess she was going to catch a connecting flight. Um, she wore corrective lenses and she was an organ donor, or at least would have been. Steve and Kirsten, I don't know their last name, but they were really in love and were going to be married. At least, wherever they are now, they're not alone. of Charlie doing drugs, hiding. CLAIRE: . . .video store receipt lists her overdue charges for Willie Wonka and Little Princess. Looks like he hadn't traveled much. . . at least as far as I can tell from his passport. of Charlie coming back standing next to Kate. KATE: You seen Jack? CLAIRE: . . . Wollstein, Harold, seat 23C. of Jack sitting alone on the beach. Shot of Michael next to Locke. MICHAEL: Nice work. LOCKE: What? CLAIRE: Millicent. . . MICHAEL: The boar. Nice work, you know, killing it. Just thought I should say something. So that thing, the monster, whatever. She said it was headed right towards you. Did you see anything? Get any kind of look at it? LOCKE: No. up of Locke. FLASHBACK agency office in Australia. AGENT: The Walkabouts we arrange here are not just a stroll through the park. It's trekking across vast stretches of desert, rafting bloody treacherous waters. LOCKE: Look, you've got no idea who you're talking to. I'm well aware of what's involved, believe me. I probably know more than you on the subject. AGENT: In any case, it's a trying ordeal for someone in peak physical condition, let alone. . . LOCKE: Look, I booked this tour a month ago, you've already got my money. Now, I demand a place on that bus. AGENT: You misrepresented yourself. . . LOCKE: I never lied. AGENT: By omission, Mr. Locke. You neglected to tell us about your condition. LOCKE: My condition is not an issue. I've lived with it for 4 years. It's never kept me from doing anything. AGENT: Look, unfortunately it is an issue for our insurance company. I can't keep the bus waiting any longer. It isn't fair to the other people. LOCKE: Hey, don't talk to me about fair. AGENT: I can get you on a plane back to Sydney on our dime. That's the best I can do. LOCKE: No. I don't want to go back to Sydney. Look I've been preparing for this for years. Just put me on the bus, right now, I can do this. AGENT: No, you can't. LOCKE: Hey, hey, don't you walk away from me. wheelchair reveal. You don't know who you're dealing with. Don't ever tell me what I can't do, ever. This is destiny. This is destiny. This is my destiny. (yelling) I'm supposed to do this, dammit. Don't tell me what I can't do. Don't tell me what I can't. . . bus pulls away. We see a shot of Locke on the beach when he comes to, from the beginning of the episode. Putting his shoes on, getting up, Jack calls to him for help and he goes. Shot of Locke back at the memorial. Shot of fuselage on fire. Locke looks over at the wheelchair and smiles. Category: Transcripten